Gallery:Kidou Yuuto
Anime screenshots ''Inazuma Eleven'' Yuuto kidou 6464.png|Kidou in Teikoku. Kidou's might shoot.png|Kidou's mighty shoot going towards Endou Mamoru. Haruna meeting Kidou IE 10 HQ.PNG|Kidou being spotted by Otonashi. Soccer Mag.png|The only thing retrieved from the plane that Kidou's parents died on. Kidou scared of Kageyama.png|Kidou tightly holding his magazine, afraid that Kageyama would take it away from him. Kidou 6 years old.png|Six year old Kidou. Young Kidou and Haruna IE13 HQ.png|Otonashi trying to clean Kidou's injuries after a fight when they were children. Otonashi and Kidou sharing a hug.png|Otonashi and Kidou sharing a hug after reconciling. Kidou saves Haruna.png|Kidou kicking Fire Tornado back to Gouenji Shuuya. Kidou's decision.PNG|Kidou joins Raimon. Kidou in the Raimon kit.png|Kidou in Raimon. KidouRaimon2.JPG|Kidou in Raimon's school uniform. Kidou in his casual clothes.png|Kidou in his casual clothes. KidouRaimon.JPG|Kidou in Raimon's jacket. Kidou risking himself.png|Kidou trying to stop Koutei Penguin 1gou, even though there was a chance that he'll get severely injured. Kidou kicking back fudou's shot.png|Kidou kicking Fudou's shot back at him. Kidou and Sakuma in the Rep Match.png|Kidou and Sakuma during the representative match. Kidou Yuuto 15.jpg|Kidou during the selection match for the Inazuma Japan. Kidou practicing.png|Kidou practicing in his small room. Kidou Yuuto 23.jpg|Kidou in Inazuma Japan's jacket. Planks landing at Kidou.png|Planks about to land on Kidou, as part of Kageyama's plot. Kageyama giving Kidou his goggles HQ.png|Kageyama giving Kidou his goggles. Kidou without goggles!.png|Kidou without his goggles. Kidou and Kazemaru stopping Drago IE 123.png|Kidou and Kazemaru stopping Drago. KidouNeoRaimon.PNG|Kidou in the graduation match. Inazuma Eleven GO Kidou's first appearance GO 15.png|Kidou's first appearance in GO. Tobitaka And Kidou 28.PNG|Tobitaka giving food to Kidou. Haruna and Kidou surprised GO 29.png|Kidou and Otonashi shocked to see Afuro Terumi as the coach of Kidokawa Seishuu. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Kidou talking with Gouenji CS.png|Kidou listening to Gouenji's explanation. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Kidou watching Kuroiwa IEGalaxy1 HQ.png|Kidou observing Kuroiwa Ryuusei during the match between Teikoku and Inazuma Japan Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Kidou Yuuto Ares.png|Kidou Yuuto in Seishou Gakuen. Kidou in Seishou Gakuen's jacket.png|Kidou in Seishou Gakuen's jacket. Kidou and Haizaki vs Shining Bird.png|Kidou and Haizaki trying to stop Shining Bird. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Kidou Yuuto's Inazuma Japan introduction.png|Kidou announced as a member of Inazuma Japan. Kidou looking down on Ichihoshi.png|Kidou looking down on Ichihoshi. My hand slipped.png|"My hand slipped." Kidou taken away.png|Kidou taken away for using doping. Kidou and Gouenji watching the press conference.png|Kidou and Gouenji watching the press conference from the limousine. Kidou, Gouenji and Endou reunited.png|Kidou, Gouenji and Endou reunited at the tower. Movie screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO The Movie Kidou falling asleep IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kidou falling sleep because of the sleeping gas. Kidou and Haruna trapped IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kidou and Otonashi trapped. Kidou trapping the guard IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kidou trapping a guard. Kidou and the others escaping IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kidou leading the managers to escape entrance. Kidou turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Kidou turning into his young form. Kidou giving advice to Shindou IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kidou giving advice to Shindou during the match. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Yuuto ILJ uniform InaDan HQ.png|Kidou in Inazuma Legend Japan. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Kidou Yuuto's introduction CJDM.png|Kidou's introduction. Games Inazuma Eleven 3 Yuuto, Mamoru and Shuya.PNG Eleven License EL01-15.jpg|EL01-15. EL01 25.png|EL01-25. EL04-06.png|EL04-06. EL05-16.png|EL05-16. EL06-13.png|EL06-13. ELD-05.png|ELD-05. ELP-14.png|ELP-14. AC Card Kidou AC0 C.png|Common card. Kidou AC0 SR.png|Super Rare card. DB01-21.png|DB01-21. DB01-31.png|DB01-31. DB01-53.png|DB01-53. DB01-62.png|DB01-62. DB02-04.png|DB02-04. DB02-51.png|DB02-51. DB02-58.png|DB02-58. DB03-08.png|DB03-08. DB03-39.png|DB03-39. DB04-CP6.png|DB04-CP6. DB04-08.png|DB04-08. DB04-34.png|DB04-34. DB03 SP Kidou.png|Special card. AS01-06.png|AS01-06. AS01-39.png|AS01-39. AS01-49.png|AS01-49. AS02-40.png|AS02-40. AS02-60.png|AS02-60. AS02-71.jpg|AS02-71. AS03-32.png|AS03-32. AS03-47.png|AS03-47. AS01 Captain Card 2.png|All Stars Captain Card. Misc. Kidou Yuuto-Cinderelife.png|Kidou, as he appeared in Cinderelife. Haizaki Kidou Concept Art.jpg|Haizaki and Kidou's Ares official artwork. Kidou Ending Orion.jpg|Kidou's appearance in the first ending. Kidou artwork concept Orion.png|Kidou's concept artwork in Orion's Inazuma Japan uniform.